


Bring Sally Up, Bring Sally Down

by Lyoung_50



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Clace, Fluff, M/M, Self-indulgent fluff, Sweaty Alec, That's it, that's the tag, thirsty magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyoung_50/pseuds/Lyoung_50
Summary: “How many of those are you intending to do, Alexander? We have dinner plans with Jace and Clary this evening, and I’m sure they won’t be pleased if you show up drenched in sweat. I, on the other hand,” He purred out, his voice practically dripping with the smirk plastered on his face. “I don’t mind seeing you drenched in sweat. Of course, ideally, it would be a much different circumstance, but I don’t mind this either.”





	Bring Sally Up, Bring Sally Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on the push up challenge based on the song. If you haven't tried it, try it. You'll hate it.
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr: @inquisitor-lightwood-bane

“Darling, can you please hold still, it’s very distracting.” Magnus commented, flipping the page idly. His foot bounced slightly where his legs were crossed at the knee. He was perfectly lounged and quite comfortable, if he did say so himself. 

“It’s not my fault that’s where you decided to read.” Alec responded a bit breathily. He had been training all evening and his muscles were, finally, beginning to fatigue as his stamina rune flickered warningly. 

“It’s the most comfortable spot in the loft and we both know it.” Magnus responded, waving a dismissive hand toward Alec who simply scowled in response. 

“He who sits in comfort while his boyfriend trains does not get to complain.” 

“He who ate his boyfriend's last Oreo does not get to pass judgement.” Alec paused, mid-push up, before nodding slightly. 

“Fair enough.” His chest nearly hit the ground on the trip back down. 

“How many of those are you intending to do, Alexander? We have dinner plans with Jace and Clary this evening, and I’m sure they won’t be pleased if you show up drenched in sweat. I, on the other hand,” He purred out, his voice practically dripping with the smirk plastered on his face. “I don’t mind seeing you drenched in sweat. Of course, ideally, it would be a much different circumstance, but I don’t mind this either.” 

Alec snorted his way through a few more push-ups and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sure you don’t. I’ll shower when they get here, then we can go. They’ve made us late to dinner more than once, they can wait for us this time.” 

As if on cue, there was a loud knock on the front door. Magnus waved a hand to open the door and Jace and Clary made their way into the loft, idly chatting about a training session they had from what Alec could hear. Their conversation abruptly came to a halt when they walked into the room far enough to see them. 

“Um,” Jace started, one of his eyebrows quirking upward. “Hello?” 

“And hello to you, Trace,” Magnus greeted. It was a herculean effort for Alec not to laugh every time Magnus called Jace that. “Alexander is going to finish up his push-ups, shower, and then we’ll go.” 

“His push-ups.” Clary repeated, cautiously. 

“Mhm.” Magnus gave a matter-of-fact nod. Jace vaguely gestured toward Alec. 

“And this is how he normally does push-ups?” 

“Of course. It helps keep him sharp.” 

“Plus, it’s the most comfortable spot in the loft.” Alec added, turning his head enough to look up at Magnus who was lounged across his back as if he was a rune-covered chaise. 

“That is is, Alexander. That it is.”


End file.
